


All we have is time

by BlueAlice09029



Series: Homestuck family Fics [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Blood color headcanon, Bro is alive but he is in Jail for Life, Dave and Rose have a good Realtionship, Dave is History professor, Dave likes history, Earth C, Head-canon lore, Hybrids, JadeNeepta, M/M, More Davekat Children to come, Non Cannon Compliant, Non identical twins, Rosemary Child, Twins, head cannons, rosemary, schools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueAlice09029/pseuds/BlueAlice09029
Summary: Dave wonders if male trolls can reproduce after Karkat tells Dave he’s pregnant.
Series: Homestuck family Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926856
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I basically wanted a Homestuck next gen fic, so I decided to make one my self. Nothing in this story is canon and belongs to me. Everything belongs to Andrew hussie. 
> 
> The only things that belong to me are the story and the original characters.

When Karkat told Dave he was pregnant, saying Dave was confused was and understatement. Of course the first thing Dave did was contact Kanaya and rose. So he went into the bedroom and got onto pesterchum.

Tg : hey rose you on?   
Tg: Cause I have a a real weird question  
Tg: Like a real weird question  
Tg: Can Trolls get pregnant?   
TT: Yes they can, Not all of them though it really depends on their blood color.  
TG: What do you mean it depends on their Bloodcolor? I thought that shit didn’t matter with pregnancy.  
TT: Dave we are talking about trolls, they are a completely different species then us so their ways of reproduction and intercourse are completely different than our own.   
TT: but yes it depends on the color of their blood is because that’s how troll society evolved. Troll society made to where if you have a certain color of blood, you would be able to have a child no matter the gender.   
TG: well why did that happen? I mean I assume it’s because some trolls are not just suite you be parents.   
TT: Your Partially Correct. Kanaya Told me it was be cause back in the day trolls would get to together and have a lot of babies. This was a long time ago of course and according to Kanaya because of that event trolls started to evolve to where only certain blood colors could have children.   
TG: So Can Kanaya have children?  
TT: Yes she can since her bloodcolor allows her too.   
TG: So Karkat told me he was pregnant and that is why I’m asking because I was like was that even possible and he told to go ask you.   
TT: Oh Really? Well I suppose that’s fine. If you want to know more about bloodcolor and general you might want to ask Kanaya. She knows more about it than me.   
TG: okay thanks rose   
TT: your welcome Dave   
TurnTechGod logs off   
Dave sighs and takes a deep breath. That was a lot of information from rose but he likes learning about it. Troll history and atomy are so intriguing and interesting to him. At first he didn’t really bother because he was still doing that cool boy act. But when he stopped he realized that he actually likes all of the history and stuff. “Hey” Dave heard Karkat say behind him.”hey.” Dave says back. “So um did you talk to rose?” Karkat asks.” Yes I did looks like we are going to be parents” Dave says. Karkat hugs Dave tightly.” Thank you for being supportive” Karkat says.”Of course I will be” Dave said. Dave was going to be a parent and he couldn’t be happier.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and kat names their daughters.

It was a few months after Kat gave birth, to twins mind you. Twin girls,as a matter of fact, they argued for a whole month on what to name them. Dave eventually agreed to give them two names each , to honor both of their cultures. The first baby they named Adalynn Jade Elizabeth Strider. Adalynn had big emerald green eyes and curly white hair, like Dave but had grey skin but it was a few shades lighter than Karkats, the other baby girl was named Alivia Rose Elizabeth Strider. Alivia has Dave’s tan human skin and karkats red eyes and black hair. “ they are adorable , Dave what’s Wrong?” Karkat asked his husband, their daughters we’re finally here and yet Dave looked trouble. “ Nothings wrong, I’m just thinking about bro.” Dave admits to Karkat. Karkat frowns , not at his husband but at his stupid father in law. Idiot was the first word that came to mind about bro. Kat knows about all the horrible things that the man did to his husband. He would give his own life before he would allow that pathetic excuse of a father near his daughter’s. Karkat knows that Dave is not bro, not by a longshot. But he also knows that Dave is scared by his brother. “ You are no bro , you never will be him. Bro is locked up for good and we both know that. He will never touch you three not while I’m alive” Karkat says while looking at his husband. Dave nods,” I think she’s hungry “ Dave says while going to get a bottle,not noticing a person standing outside looking in.


End file.
